


Dressed to Kill

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Barbara loved to watch Tabitha get ready for a hunt.





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vestida para matar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842817) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 05 - dressed to kill.

Barbara loved to watch Tabitha get ready for a hunt.

All that leather suited her like a second skin, and the weapons fitted all around her like they belonged there.

Knives, daggers, whips, guns, it was always amazing to see how much she could fit into so little clothing, every inch of her potentially hiding a weapon.

Tabitha herself was a weapon, and she didn't need any of that to be lethal, but she still carried an arsenal.

As much as Barbara tried, she could never be like this.

Barbara was good with guns, but Tabitha was an artist with anything, including her own bare hands.

And as much as Barbara loved inflicting pain, her favorite way to consume violence was to see Tabitha in action.

In this aspect, Barbara much preferred to watch.


End file.
